NYU! thats my new world!
by kathy adler
Summary: Bella has passed out of high school and is beginning her College life at NYU and meets Rosalie,Alice,Edward,Jasper and Emmett. Fun ensues as all of them meet each other and find true love.Will it go smoothly or are there some troubles?LEMONS!pls pls R&R..
1. BEST HOUSE AND BEST FRIENDS

**(A/N: Hey guys!! This is my new story! And first too!! I sincerely hope you guys like it!! If you have any suggestions critical or appreciative feel free to tell me through the reviews!!**

**I love you guys!!)**

**1. BEST HOUSE AND BEST FRIENDS**

**BPOV**

**Ring!Ring!Ring! My alarm went off as I buried my head under the pillow trying to drown out the noise simultaneously hoping someone would do it for me! Only then did I remember that was not going to happen and got up and shut the thing off. You see this is not a normal house this is the swan house where the daughter, that's me, is the more responsible one. Renée is not the type who is the responsible one and takes decisions being an adult. So someone has to do the job. That doesn't mean I don't love her I love her lot she's my mom! You would say my dad could play the role but that's again that's also not possible as my dad lives in forks....when I was only a baby my dad got transferred to forks from phoenix. Mom stayed there just for 1 year before she was catching a flight back to phoenix along with me. You see she doesn't like the cold or wet just like me so forks isn't the best place for both of us. My dad stayed back though and continued to visit me every summer.**

**Fine coming back to the point I was leaving today for NYU!**

**I know! I know! Now every one would say I m a nerd which I m not! My grades were pretty good last year and that got me in there. **

**I'm supposed to stay in a house with a girl named Alice C. and some other girl whose name I dunno.I mean how fucked up is that!! I'm just hoping they are not some sluts!! If they are I will just have to search for another fucking place to live in 'cuz there is no chance I would fit in. You see I m not exactly the most beautiful person I 'm just a plain Jane. I'm a brunette with chocolate brown eyes. Nothing special like blonde hair or green or blue eyes. My ht is 5.5". See? Plain Jane like I said.**

**I quickly made my bed and got into the shower. As I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo I heard noises of a vessel falling...Renée was trying to cook...again! So before our house was on fire I decided to quicken my movements so that I cud get out there and help her.**

**As I was getting dressed in my light blue skinny jeans and black tank top I heard the doorbell ring. I ran to get it already knowing who would be there on the other side. I opened it and wasn't disappointed as Jacob came in and swept me up in his arms for a bear hug. We were the best friends ever! **

**"JAKE....can't...breathe...!!!" He just laughed and put me down.**

**"So ready to leave? "he asked as I ran into the kitchen to help Renée.**

**"Almost", I called back over my shoulder.**

**He sat at the table and started munching on an apple. Jacob is most of the time eating but I'm never as surprised considering the fact he's a well built almost 7 footer! I have no idea what he feeds on!**

**After half an hour I was hitting the road along with Jake in his rabbit having said my tearful goodbyes....**

**And now I'm on the flight which is about to land. The seatbelt symbol was on as we all buckled ourselves in.**

**At last the flight landed and I got into the line which was going towards the exit. Thanks to my clumsiness I tripped and almost fell but a beautiful and not to mention a very...hawt blonde caught me and righted me up.**

**"Are you okay?" she asked as I mumbled a yes and blushed as always when I'm embarrassed.**

**She dropped her hands and I looked up expecting to see her beautiful face scrunched up into a grimace but instead I found her smiling down at me with warmth in her blue eyes. Then she turned around and tugged on a man's T-shirt who was also a handsome blue eyed blonde about an inch or two taller than her.**

**"I'm Rosalie and this is Jasper my twin brother." she said as she stuck out one dainty hand to shake mine.**

**I smiled and shook it as I said "my name is Isabella but I prefer Bella".**

**This time it was Jasper who smiled and shook hands with me saying "Hello Bella, pleased to meet you".**

**We then went with the queue with Jasper in front and Rose, that's how she asked me to address her, and me behind him. We spoke as we walked and both of them seemed very pleasant to me and I really thought me and Rosalie were going to be best friends 'cuz she seemed to accept me irrespective of my looks. I found that she was also going to join NYU and I thanked god 'cuz I had at least found someone to whom I cud talk to in college. I wished we had met before though in phoenix. But well, better late than never. All too soon we had to part ways but not before the three of us exchanged the phone nos.**

**I collected my luggage and made my way outside the airport to get a cab. When I got outside I stopped a cab and started telling him the address which I read from a piece of paper only to realize a quite familiar voice mimicking mine. I looked up to see Rose's and Jasper's face full of genuine surprise which reflected my own.**

**"Well looks like the hometown and the college is not the only thing we have in common, we are going to live in the same fucking building too! That's awesome!!"said a very happy rose as a huge grin spread across my face. **

**The three of us got in and we spoke about what courses we would be taking up in college. I found that rose was majoring in business management, Jasper in art and I told them I was taking up eng lit. I also found that their surname is Hale.**

**Soon we were pulling up in the drive way in front of the building where we were going to live.**

**We reached the elevator as I said nervously "hope my roommates are good". **

**"Me too" they said in unison their voice also clearly nervous.**

**We got into the elevator then and I and Rose reached for the same button. Both our hands froze as we turned to smile at each other.**

**"Same floor too I guess" I said.**

**When we got out there stood two doors ajar facing each other. That's when Rosalie froze again as did Jasper. I looked at them confused and questioningly.**

**That's when rose said with so much excitement in her eyes "Er, Bella I and Jasper are staying on the same floor in two different flats and there are only two doors on this floor. So that can mean only one thing....!". Realization hit me as I threw myself into her arms and hugged her both of us giggling.**

**"Lucky guys!" Jasper said.**

**"So let's see who this Alice C. is, c'mon!" I said.**

**We both rang the doorbell of the door that was the entry to our flat as did jasper the other one. Our door opened almost immediately and a short attractive looking girl with spiky hair who almost looked like a pixie was staring at us with excited looking eyes. She pulled us in her ht. not quite enabling her to see jasper behind us as she shut the door. I looked up to see the most beautiful house I have ever seen in my life......**

**It had white walls and wooden floors. Towards the northern end was a plasma TV embedded in the walls with a wooden rack surrounding it. Surrounding it were artistic paintings, book shelves etc. In the middle of the room was a comfortable looking couch to accommodate three. Behind was another couch which seated two. And a loveseat in the eastern corner which had its back to a huge glass wall which overlooked the city skyline. There were beautiful flower vases placed on each centre table or corner table. There was a corridor to the right of the huge plasma TV which led to the rooms. Towards the left of the TV was an arch which led to a huge kitchen. I and Rosalie went in to check the rooms which were one beside the other. On each of the wooden doors our names were carved in a very beautiful font. I opened the door on the right on which my name was carved and entered to a very large and spacious room. It was beautifully decorated in a combination of dark blue and white. On the wall opposite the door was a very big photo of mine which was framed beautifully. Beneath it was a queen sized wrought iron bed with black railings and white sheets spread over it. The northern part of the bed was filled with dark blue pillows of different shapes. Towards the foot of the bed was a dark blue comforter. On the right were a desk and book shelf which was well stocked and a door which lead to the bathroom. Towards the right was a huge balcony with sliding glass doors and had the same view as the sitting room. Beside the bedroom door was a wardrobe which was stocked. It was PERFECT from every angle!!! Alice's and Rosalie's rooms were also more or less the same but rose's was red and white and Alice's was green and white.**

**That was when we saw alike waiting with excitement in her eyes waiting for us to say something. "It's PERFECT!!!" me and rose said in unison as we hugged her and she just giggled. And at that moment I knew that we three were going to be the best friends ever!**

(A/N: how was it guys??!! Pls pls pls READ AND REVIEW!!!)


	2. FIRST SIGHTS, TALKS AND A LIL MORE

**(A/N: hey guys!! New chapter!! Hope you enjoy it. And what you have all been waiting for is here…Edward!! So enjoy!**

**Luv ya!!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own twilight.)**

2. FIRST SIGHT, TALKS AND A LIL' MORE

**BPOV**

"Yes I'm almost done!" I called out to Rose and Alice from the kitchen as I finished making dinner for the night.

It was simple but still elaborate. I had made hamburgers, grilled meat and toasted garlic bread to go with it.

We three had already showered up, rested for a while and also talked for a while just getting to know each other. I found that Alice Cullen also had a twin brother Edward Cullen who was living with another friend of his called Emmett McCarty along with Jasper. She was majoring in fashion designing and her brother in English lit. same as me. Emmett was majoring in sports.

So we were all going to get together and have dinner. I was finishing up with the brownie which would make our desert along with the vanilla ice cream which the guys would be buying.

As I started getting dressed in my comfy jeans Alice stepped in and threw it out the window followed by all my clothes which I had brought along with me.

"WHAT THE FUCK ALICE?!!WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR?!!" I shouted at Alice.

"SSHH!! Bella! "She shushed me unaffected by my shouting as she led me towards the stocked wardrobe and pulled out a dark wash skinny jeans and a lilac purple top with a ruffled scoop neckline and made me wear it.

It fit me perfectly like second skin with a belt beneath the bust highlighting it. She made me wear purple pumps with a thin Purple strap; the heel part of it was black. She sat me at the vanity straightened my hair and applied kajal.

"There you're done!!" she said obviously happy with her work.

"Alice first of all it's just a dinner not a party so I don't need all of this and secondly I'm sure to trip in these shoes so choose something else!! "I told her.

I must give her that much that I was looking good but it was better to stay the way I was than to make a fool out of myself.

"Don't bother Bella I'm not going to listen so let's leave already!" she said as she pulled me to the door where rose joined us.

"You both look beautiful!!" I told them.

"You also Bella! " rose said.

"She of course does. I'm the one who dressed her!!" said Alice as all three of us laughed.

We then took the food, locked our door and went to the guys house. A big muscular guy opened the door. He was handsome but too big for my preference. He had brown hair and brown eyes which at the moment were staring at Rosalie. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Hello I'm Emmett McCarty" he said his gaze finally averting from Rosalie's face momentarily to glance at me and Alice but quickly returned back Rose's smiling face. She was even blushing!!

Then we entered the house and I set the food on the dinning table. At that moment Jasper and the most handsome man I have ever seen in my life, Edward Cullen, walked out. But I had eyes only for Edward. He was tall had a muscular yet lean built, not like Emmett's intimidating one. His hair had a vivid bronze color which went perfectly with his green eyes which were locked with mine.

I blushed and looked down as he stepped forward and stuck out his hand to shake mine while saying "Hello I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Bella Swan."

I looked up to see him smiling as I shook his hand while smiling back. A jolt of electricity passed through me as soon as his skin touched mine and to my shock my panties became wet instantly. Even he seemed to realize something different as his eyes were full of wonder and surprise.

I released his hand and took a step towards the table to start setting dinner for the night. But being clumsy and the heels to add to it I tripped on my own feet. I waited for my body to connect with the hard floor but it never came instead a pair of strong arms caught me and pulled me closer.

I opened my eyes to see Edward's green eyes staring into mine as he righted me but didn't release me still puling me closer. I realized conversations and introductions going on between Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie. My body was straight and tightly pulled against Edward's as I felt his arousal through the thin layer of our clothes which made me even more wet. My hands were on his shoulders and his on my waist when I heard someone wolf whistle. I stepped out of his arms then, blushing as I mumbled thanks.

I turned to find all four of them looking at us with knowing looks and huge grins. I turned around and started setting the table the stupid blush still on my face.

"So fast dude?? Calm down you just met her, you know" he said laughing along with Jasper as the girls giggled. Edward just smacked Emmett on his arm playfully.

We then sat on the round dinning table with Edward on my right Alice beside him on whose right sat Jasper Rose beside him and Em on her right.

We finished our dinner and decided to watch the movie-there's something about Mary. I and Edward sat on the love-seat on the right while Em and Rose occupied the couch in the center and Alice and Jasper sat on the love-seat opposite to ours.

We had finished about one fourth of the movie and were almost about to roll on the floor with laughter. That's when action started even in the room we were sitting in. Edward already had his arm around me while I snuggled into his well built chest.

I looked up, while still tracing patterns on his torso as he did on my arm, to see him staring at me with intense eyes. His face was inching towards mine.

I sat up a little then to move closer to him. His lips crashed to mine then and moved with urgency. He tasted sweet and his breath...oh god! I could die of pleasure. Just his scent had me turned on. It was as if I had died and gone to heaven.

He licked my bottom lip asking me for entrance and I would be mad not to give this Greek god entrance when he was asking me for permission. His tongue swept into my open mouth and our tongues danced beautifully together as he explored my mouth. I sucked on his tongue and took over the kiss my tongue now exploring his mouth. Oh! So sweet! What bliss it was!

I left his mouth coming up for breath as he continued place open mouth kisses along my jaw line and neck his one hand now just below my breast and the other fisted up in my hair. He took my ear lobe in his mouth then nibbling on it as I let out a low hiss.

That was when I noticed that Em and Rose were in a full make out session and Jasper and Alice were looking into each other's eyes like they had found God there.

I didn't have much time to pay attention as Edward's hands had moved to cup my breasts and massaging them and he was sucking on the tender spot just below my earlobe and I had involuntarily moved to straddle him. I felt myself getting wet as soon as I felt his rock hard erection pressed to my centre. My hands fisted into his hair and I couldn't help the soft moan which escaped my lips.

I pulled his face up and crashed my lips to his, his first two fingers now squeezing my erect nipple as he moaned into my mouth, his sweet breath hitting my face.

The sudden loud music from the TV brought back everyone to their senses. I stepped out of the straddling position as Rose and Alice too got up. Edward's erection was visible through his jeans as I giggled and blushed.

"I guess we have to leave. Its 12:30 already" said Rose as Edward and the other guys got up all three of them cutely pouting.

All three of us laughed and told them we would all make plans to go out tomorrow for the whole day. This cheered them up a bit and we three started to move towards the door.

But suddenly I was being grabbed by the waist and pushed up against a wall. Edward held me firmly as he kissed me and I kissed him back. The kiss told both of us that we would miss each other. I was just thanking god for sending Edward to my life when I felt someone tugging at my hand. I just pushed the person away and continued to kiss Edward.

"Bella you and Edward can make out how much ever you want tomorrow but now we have to go" said that devil pixie as she successfully pulled me out of Edward's embrace and out of the door.

I heard Edward say "sweet dreams" just before our door closed.

I kicked of my shoes off and headed for bed when Alice and Rose both pulled me to a stop.

"Where do you think you are going??!! Its time for girl talk" said Rose

"Exactly" the pixie said agreeing.

UGH!! This was going to be a long night.

**(A/N: guys did you like it?? pls pls pls read and review!!)**


End file.
